Identity Crisis
by louiselane
Summary: After the events of Flash and Substance, Flash decides to ask Linda out when she starts to wonder who is the man behind the mask. FlashLinda
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Identity Crisis  
**Author:** Louise  
**Rating:** Pg-13  
**Spoilers:** Flash and Substance  
**Category:** Romance  
**Pairing:** Linda/Flash  
**Characters:** Linda, Flash, Wally and Batman.  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own DC comics or Flash. No infringement intended.  
**Summary:** After the events of "Flash and Substance", Flash decides to ask Linda out when she starts to wonder who isthe man behind the mask.  
**Dedication:** To Heidi for beta reading this fan fiction and helping me with my English.  
**A/N:** Since this episode make me addicted to Flash/Linda, I thought it was about time to write a story with them that doesn't have Lois and Clark involved. LOL.

Flash was ready to come back to his apartment after an exhausted day fighting against the Rogue gallery. The only thing he wanted to do now was take off his costume and sleep for hours. He was set to leave when Batman put a hand in his shoulder stopping him.

"You might want this," Batman said, glaring at Flash as he gave him a small piece of paper.

Flash looked at him confused and then looked down at the paper. It had a phone number on it, beside his logo, and the phrase"Best wishes" that Flash always used when he was signing autographs to his fans.

"What is it?" Wally asked, confused, not knowing the meaning of the paper.

"That TV reporter gave to you with her phone number but you gave it back to her without take a look," Batman pointed out to Flash, who looked at him, surprised. "She threw it back before Mirror Master and the others  
attacked the museum, but I picked up in case you decided you wanted it later."

"She did?" Wally asked, surprised as he looked the numbers of the paper. "That means she…"

"Likes you. Yeah." Batman said as he opened the door to the Batmobile."I think that paper would help when you decide to ask her out," he suggested, before entering the car and heading back to Gotham City, leaving Flash alone with his thoughts.

"What's her name?" Flash asked to himself, trying to remember. "Lois?" He frowns annoyed at his own suggestion. "Duh. That's Clark's girlfriend, you moron. But it was something with L," he said, still trying to remember, when suddenly he opened his eyes and let loose with a big smile."Linda! Linda Park!" he yelled excitedly before running away in the direction of Central City Channel Four TV Station were Linda was working that night.

Luckily for him, Batman wasn't known as the World's Best Detectivefor nothing. On the back of the note with Linda's phone number, there was also her apartment address and her place of employment."Wow, he got the job done right!" he commented before stopping in front ofthe Channel Four building and staring at it.

Far away from there, Linda was in the edition room with Marla, her camera woman, editing the segment about Flash's museum opening. She was exhausted but she still needed to finish the edition before heading back to her place.

What day she had had! She doesn't know what was worse - trapped in a weird mirror dimension (although it was pleasant to let Flash hold her while they were there) or being ignored by him after the incident. He didn't even notice she was completely in love with him. God! Men could be so blind sometimes, even superheroes.

She was almost asleep in the editing room with Flash's image paused on the screen before her. Linda was repeatedly looking at the tv screen, trying to stay awake, when Marla came back with a mug of coffee, scaring her.

"Linda, try not to sleep here. It's almost over," the camera woman said, giving the mug to Linda who picked it up, smelling the strong coffee scent. "I promise."

"I hope so," Linda said, taking a sip of her coffee without taking her eyes off of Flash's image on the TV screen. She wondered to herself - what he does he do when he isn't saving the world in his red suit? He must have a secret identity. After all, he wasn't born as Flash, the Fastest Man Alive.

Suddenly, her cell phone started to ring, awaking her from her daydreams.

"Who would be at this time? It's almost midnight for God's sakes!" she asked, aggravated, tilting her head and letting out an irritated sigh before picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Linda Park?"

"Flash?" Linda could recognized his voice anywhere. And now, she sat there frozen, completely paralyzed, not knowing what to say without sounding like a complete love-struck idiot.

"Yeah. I hope you don't think I'm too bold for asking you this, but…"

"Yes?"

"Are you free tonight? I know it's late but … I don't know maybe we could go out, grab some food. What do you think?" Flash suggested, making Linda's brow furrow.

"Sounds great, Flash, but I'm afraid I'm still stuck in the editing room finishing your segment for at least the next hour." Linda sighed, frustrated with her lack of luck. "I'm really sorry."

"Hmmm… Can I came over? I can wait and then we could grab something to eat," Flash suggested, making Linda smile, totally smitten with his adorable proposition.

"Sure." Linda nods to herself, still sitting there with a goofy smile at the corner of her lips when before she could blink, Flash was in front of her, holding his cellphone he hadn't even turned off yet.

"Wow. You aren't kidding about being fast." She joked grinning at him as she also turned off her phone. "So?"

"So?"

Suddenly Linda accidentally touched the Play button of the remote control, making the tape rewind for to Linda's image.

"The Central Keystone area's beloved superhero, The Flash, is on hand for the opening of the new museum. When we come back I'll try to get with him…get to him...for an interview. Are we off? Geez, he's a total babe! Like, the entire track team at once. I can't believe you're not into him,Marla."

Linda blushed. With Flash present, he certainly knew what she had said and now he knew that she had a crush on him. What humiliation! Her day couldn't get worse. "Actually…." She cleared her throat, totally embarrassed. "I'm not going to use that segment."Still mortified, she put her both hands over her face, trying to cover her rosy cheeks.

"Why? I liked," Flash said getting closer to her.

"And for the record…I think you're a babe too," he said smiling at her.

"You do?" She asked, returning his smile.

"Yes." Flash responded, caressing her face and then giving her a very passionate kiss.

"Wow," Linda said with a goofy smile all over her face. "That was…that was great!"

"Do you think we can get out of here now?" Flash asked, making Linda giggle like an idiot.

"Can you wait more ten minutes? I promise I can finish faster."

"Okay, I can be patient when I want to," Flash said teasingly as Lindagive him a glare. "Really."

"Okay, then."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Ten minutes later, Linda finally finished editing her story. As they left the TV Station, Flash picked up Linda, placed her in his arms, and rushed her to Paris so they could have a romantic dinner in the City of Lights.

"Paris?" Linda inquired as he put her on the ground. "When you asked me to going out, I thought we are going out in Central City."

"I know, but it's quieter here. Besides, I didn't want to call any attention to myself there," Flash explained with a goofy smile.

"Well… I would change tailors then. Your outfit is not what I would call a discreet one," Linda pointed out sarcastically while caressing the emblem of his chest as they shared a glare.

"It's better this way. Believe me," Flash retorted as he brought Linda to a park that was deserted.

"Well… you could use your secret identity, you know?" Linda pointed out with a smirk, making Flash raise his eyebrows.

"Secret identity?"

"Come on. I know you must have one. I mean, you don't spend twenty-four hours of the day dressed like that, right?" Linda looked at him. Flash was frowning but not saying a word. "That's okay. I don't expect for you to tell me who you really are right now. I understand," she announces, surprising Flash with her speech. "But I wouldn't tell anyone even you decide to tell me someday. You can trust me."

"I do, Linda. I do."

"Great. So, what will we be eating?" she asked. He carried her to a spot next to the Eiffel Tower where a towel with food was there waiting for them on the grass.

"A picnic? You are something else, Flash."

"I know." He smirked at her.

"Actually," he confessed, "This was Superman's idea. He used to do this with his girlfriend. I just stole his idea but you never heard it from me, okay?" He blinked at her as she chucked at his revelation.

"Your secret is safe with me."

The next day, Linda awoke up early, ready to go to work again. As she headed to the TV station, she met Marla in the editing room.

"Good, you're here. We can go now!" She announced, grabbing Linda by her arm.

"Go?" Linda asked, confused. "Go where?"

"To the Central City Police Station lab." Marla explained as they ran to catch the elevator. "Seems some big news is happening over there. You'll be able to interview some scientists."

"Really?" Linda let out a frustrated sigh. She had been planning to get away to call this morning, but apparently she would have to make time later.

They entered the lab as three scientists were finishing their examination of some evidence that had the potential to help the police to solve a murder. The scientists, a woman and two men, walked over to talk to her crew.

"Hi, I'm Linda Park for Channel Four. Do you mind to giving us aninterview?" she asked as the red-haired man came to her side.

"Sure, Miss Park." He smiled at her and she smiled back at him.

"Thank you Mr…"

"West. Wally West." Wally answered, internally relieved that Linda didn't recognized him without the scarlet outfit. "You can call me Wally if you want."

"Okay, Wally. I really appreciate you talking to us."

Linda nodded as she give Marla a look that said to start filming. "So, what do you do here … Mr. West?"

"Well, I've been helping the police figure with the physical examination of evidence in the string of murders in the last few months. I feel like my work helps the victim's family to get some closure," Wally said with a sad face.

"How can you do that? I mean, how can you identify somebody who is already dead?" Linda asked curiously.

"Usually I would need some sort of reference material from the victim to ID him or her," Wally explained to her with a smile. "I also analyze the data to get a more accurately tell the police more information about the case."

"That's interesting," Linda pointed out as she smiled to Wally."Thank you, Mr. West."

"You're welcome, Miss Park," he answered just before Marla stopped recording.

"And we're off," the cameramen said as they wrapped up their broadcast.

"Thank you, Wally. That was very helpful." Linda said still smiling at him as she was headed to get out there.

"Wait," he said, grabbing her arm. "Are you free now? We could…eat something? I haven't had my breakfast yet."

Linda looked at him suspiciously, noticing how oddly familiar this scenario was, but instead of focusing on it, she sighed."I'm not sure; I have to get back to the station…"

"It won't take five minutes. I promise."

"All Right ."

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Months went by. After breakfast that day, Linda spent a lot of time with Wally West - his work in the lab helped him to get interviewed numerous time by Channel Four. And Linda fell in love with Wally West.

One day, Flash was in Central City after defeating Mirror Master again. The villain had kidnapped Linda to used her as a bait to get to Flash.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned, as he help her to stand up. "Did he hurt you?"

"I hate to say it, but… I'm used to this now. I'm fine, don't worry." She said as he gave her a tissue to clean the welling blood on her head. "Thank you. Um, Flash?"

"Yes?"

"It was good to see you today, but we need to talk," Linda announced as Flash looked at her, surprised. "Can we go to a more private place?"

"Sure, Linda. Anything you want," Flash answered before putting her in his arms. In a blink of an eye, they found themselves in his apartment and Linda gawked, noticing the amount of Flash memorabilia in the place.

"This place must be great for your ego," she commented with a sarcastic smile.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Flash inquired as Linda looked out the window, noticing that it was starting to rain.

"I have a new man in my life. He's a really great guy and I think I'm in love with him," Linda revealed trying not to hurt him but feeling the need to tell Flash the honest truth. "His name is Wally West and he's a local scientist here in Central City."

"Yeah…I've heard of him." Flash commented, trying not to smile. "So that means you don't love me?"

"That's the problem, Flash. I love both of you and this is killing me because I can't choose only one of you. You are so different but at the same time so alike. You are both sensitive, friendly, funny, and not to mention both of you have a good heart." Linda looked deeply into Flash's eyes and suddenly, she noticed something she never had before - his eyes were the same green color of Wally's.

"I can't pick one of you." She said, trying not to cry as Flash approached her, reaching for her hand and taking off his hood, revealing that he was indeed the other love of her life: Wally West.

"Wally?" Linda asked, stunned at his revelation. "You were Flash all this time?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, Linda, but I wanted to you to love Wally too, not just Flash. Not just his powers."

"That's why you thought I fell in love with you?" Linda asked, shocked and shaking her head. "It's not. It's not the powers that define you or the red suit. It's the man behind it. I love you for who and what you are, Wally: A good friend, a good man and an amazing person," Linda pointed out before pulling his face to her, giving him a very passionate kiss. "And I love both of you, just like I said before."

"So, are you angry?" Wally nervously asked, making Linda stare at him without say a word. "I lied to you all this time. I mean…"

"But you had to. You should only reveal your identity to the people you trust and love, Wally, and I'm very glad you trust me," she stated, making Wally chuckle.

"You know, I'm the fastest man alive but you are the woman who makes me slow down. I love you, Linda, with all my heart."

"I love you too, Wally."

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Linda left Wally's apartment, still amazed and relieved that the two men of her life were the same person. She had been thinking of breaking up with Flash in order to stay with Wally but knew that would have been too painful for both of them. She didn't want to hurt Flash, and Wally had made things a lot easier for her by revealing his secret identity.

She was running out of Wally's building when she noticed it was still raining. As she went to pick up her car, she realized that it was parked in a distant alley and of course, she had forgotten to bring her umbrella.

She was already soaked, walking through the rain with her black hair sopping, her white shirt, black jeans and black overcoat soaked with rainwater. Linda still was looking for her car when suddenly she heard Wally's voice. She looked up to see him upside down, hanging from the fire escape next to her.

"Linda?"

"Wally?"

Linda's eyes were wide as she approached him. He was still upside down and she giggled at how familiar that scene was. She pulled down his mask ever so carefully as to not pull it completely off of his face. And then, Linda's lips crashed onto his. She couldn't help but get drawn into the intensity of the kiss. It was amazing and very passionate. She never had a kiss like that before. She could feel the energy from Wally's body in her body; like they were one ball of cosmic energy and the thought gave her tingles down her spine.

"I guess you also watch that movie, huh?" Linda pointed out with a sarcastic smile as their lips parted. "That's one hell of a kiss."

"Yeah, I was dying to do that to you but I had to wait until I could tell you the truth first, although Spiderman didn't tell MJ in the first movie, but she did find out in the second one and…" Flash was babbling so fast it was hard for Linda to follow him.

"Wally?"

"Yes, Linda?"

"Shut up and kiss me again, Road Runner" Linda ordered as Wally sighed in frustration.

"Why do you have always have to have the last word?" He asked just before their lips met in another kiss.

**The End**


End file.
